


Ori's little victory

by Ewilan



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, sorry!!, unbetad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilan/pseuds/Ewilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the hobbit kink meme: <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=2030534#t2030534"><b>Here</b></a><br/>"I would legit kill right now for some Kili/Ori where Ori is a bossy little twink that tops the shit out of Kili from the bottom. </p><p>Bonus points if Kili totally doesn't see it coming because Ori looks like a sweetheart and innocent (c'mon, those freckles,) and Ori just takes over and Kili loves it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori's little victory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is unbeta'd and quick and probably not what you really wanted but I tried! Please enjoy it?

The night Kili met Ori under Bilbo’s roof, he thought the kid wouldn’t last a day on a battlefield. Not that he had seen him in such a context but he just looked the part. Clearly younger than him, he drank scarcely and wore a knitted cardigans. Unlike others in the company, he didn’t like blades and preferred a slingshot over any kind of axe. What would make him think Ori had any kind of courage or boldness in him?  
But still, as much as he laughed at him for being such a peaceful person, he liked the way his kindness and sweet smile differed with the other dwarves seated at the table. He wasn’t like the others, he was more…delicate. Surely that had gotten him some comments and jokes, but those didn’t get out of Kili’s mouth.  
It was after one too many pints of ale that Kili got a little loose and started flirting with the kid. Not that anyone cared, since it was a drunken mess in Bag-End’s house. It began with him getting a seat closer to him, enough so that their knees were touching under the table. Then began the unnecessary touching, a hand slipping on the other’s thigh or resting on his shoulder. The multiple slips of his fingers on Ori’s hand made him blush, and Kili’s eyes were always there to catch that slight change of colour on the other’s cheek. It was after a few of these little games that Kili decided it was time he clearly explained what his intentions were.  
-You’re quite lovely when you blu-ush dear..! Care to blush ag-, he repressed a burp, again for me la’er m’lad? He asked, smiling broadly.  
-Oh, Kili, well…I…would you excuse me? He muttered, still flushed, a small smile on his face as he struggled out of his seat.  
He left the dining room as Kili still watched him, his smile fading a little. He opened an ear to the current discussions taking place and left a few comments here and there, but the heart wasn’t at it. He looked again to the door of the room, hoping for Ori to return, but he was nowhere to be seen. After a pint or two, Kili started getting suspicious of what had happened to his little blushing beauty. Determined to find him, he struggled out of his seat only to end arse first on the floor. Then again, it wasn’t for lack of trying but the folks seated in Bilbo’s dining room didn’t find a slipping drunken dwarf uncommon and therefore left him be, laughing at his trouble. A few minutes passed and he was standing again, holding still with the help of a nearby cupboard. Aiming for the door, he took a few long strides towards it, hitting the frame but successfully getting into the corridor. He looked around but found no one. Getting scared, he went to the front porch, hoping he wouldn’t see Ori, walking away in the Shire, scared off by that drunken harassing. Instead, he found him sitting on the bench beside the front door, looking at the stars, his pipe bright with burning pipeweed.  
-Sorry for the way I behaved back there, friend. Murmured Kili.  
Ori turned to him and Kili looked away, embarrassed by his attitude. But Ori was smiling as he asked Kili to sit beside him with a move of his free hand. Kili sat down, not once leaving Ori’s gaze. Knowing he still had more explaining to do, he opened his mouth a few times before he could find the words to do so.  
-I know my comportment back there was unjustified and I really wish I could mak- He was interrupted by a small hand put on his lips.  
-Shhhh. Not to worry my friend. I wasn’t offended by your manners. I quite enjoyed it in fact.  
He took his hand off the other dwarf’s lips and resumed on smoking, still looking at Kili with his sincere smile.  
-Do you mean I still get t- Tried to ask Kili, but was once again interrupted by Ori.  
This time Ori’s fingers were on his scalp, intertwined in Kili’s dark hair, while their lips joined for a quite chaste kiss. It wasn’t long until Ori initiated another one, this time a little more sloppy and slow. There was no rush and both of the dwarves kept at it, lazily making out on Bilbo’s porch, hands slipping from the other’s jaw to his hips. It was only after a few minutes that they considered it was best if they didn’t leave the company of the other dwarves for too long. It would start to look suspicious if they were needed and were nowhere to be found. The stood up and came back inside, where the omniscient smell of food and warm drinks filled the air. They heard laughter in the dining room and no one noticed the both of them walking back in and sitting beside each other, next to Bombur.  
-Oi lads, where’ve you been? Asked Bofur, a pint in both hands, offering them to Ori and Kili.  
-Probably took a piss, friend! Answered Fili, winking at his brother.  
They all joined the laughter that reigned in the room and not long after, they started cleaning and organising the dishes. It wasn’t long until they started on a grimmer subject, the topic of their visit. Even though his stare was focused on the interlocutor he couldn’t take his mind away from the kiss he shared with Ori earlier. The way the smell of pipeweed still stuck to his lips when he licked them or how he gripped on his tunic made his heart shiver every time he thought about it.  
When the contract was given to Bilbo and the other dwarves started leaving, Kili jumped from his seat and followed Ori in the hallway. The other looked at him and made a quick move of his head towards a nearby room and whispered “later” before opening the door and closing it behind him.  
Right behind him, Fili took him by the arm and pulled him towards another bedroom, but Kili resisted.  
-I might go out, I just found some great pipeweed in Mr.Baggins’ pantry. Explained Kili, taking out his pipe.  
-Ah! Stealing from our burglar I see? Said Fili with a smile.  
-Oi, I didn’t steal much, I’ll let you know!  
-Mind if I join you? The weather tonight is quite kind.  
-Not at all, brother.  
They both went out and sat on that same bench where Kili earlier enjoyed Ori’s company, the only difference there was was the amount of stars to be seen in the sky. The weed they shared was indeed remarkable and they both agreed to ask Mr. Baggins concerning it’s provenance. Except those few comments, they didn’t talk much and it wasn’t long before Fili left, asking just once if Kili was joining him.  
-No thank you brother, the night is still young and I’m not tired, I’ll join you later, not to worry!  
-Alright, good night!  
Kili heard the door open and close one last time and was left with the calm of the Shire. He wondered what Ori was doing, waiting for him to open the door to his room. He offered himself a few other minutes to finish smoking before going back inside. In a few strides he was at the door, his mouth going dry as he knocked four times. A muffled “Yes?” was heard from inside the room and Kili looked twice around him before quickly getting in.  
Ori was simply writing something and he slowly raised his head towards Kili as he entered. He pushed the paper away and rose from his chair before walking to the other dwarf standing in front of the door. Kili walked the few steps separating them before going for a kiss, both hands already trying to undress Ori. As he was about to succeed in undoing his belt, a pair of hands stopped him and continued what he just tried to achieve.  
-I want to see you get undressed first. Said Ori, only a few centimeters away from the other’s mouth, whispering.  
With a kiss, he took a few steps away from Kili and stood there, eager to see him remove everything he wore. Slowly but surely, Kili did as he was told, stealing a glance from time to time over where Ori was standing. They were both blushing red, but it was enjoyable and soon enough, Ori started undressing too. While he was still taking off his boots, he took a look at the other dwarf, standing in front of him, obviously not knowing what to do except to look at him as he was undressing.  
-Get on the bed. Quickly requested Ori.  
He quickly took off his tunic and joined the other dwarf who was laying on the bed, a hand lazily jerking his cock. They resumed the kissing as Kili brushed his free hand over Ori’s inner thigh, making him shiver. With a quick move from his hand, Ori grasped Kili’s and brought it to the base of his cock, clumsily rubbing it. He gasped as Kili began to caress his _______ .  
-Do you want me to go slower?  
-No…ah…this is quite enjoyable as it is..! Whispered Ori, his eyes closed in pleasure.  
Kili felt the other dwarf thrust in his hand, clumsy but constant in its effort. A hand still busy jerking his own cock, Kili was observing Ori’s features, eyebrows slightly frowned in concentration and lower lip hanging, his mouth slightly open to let out small gasps at each thrust. He also noticed Ori’s hand slipping behind his back, reaching his buttocks, letting the tip if his fingers tease his entrance before slipping a finger in. A small growl was heard from the bottom of Ori’s throat and Kili could not resist quickening the pace of his motion over Ori’s cock.  
-Please Mister Kili, not so quick, I beg of you!  
-Isn’t it what you want? Don’t you enjoy it dear? Said Kili, slowing down his pace over both of their members.  
-Yes, this is quite lovely, but I have a surprise. Close your eyes. Ori said.  
Kili closed his eyes, eager to see what he was going to get. He listened carefully to the noise the other dwarf was making, hoping to get a hint as to what was going on. He felt the bed shift, heard Ori walk, take something on the wooden table then bounce back on the bed, in front of Kili's feet. There was a faint popping sound and a few moments later, Kili opened his eyes in surprise, as Ori spread unidentified liquid onto his cock.  
-Tsk tsk, I am very disappointed in you. You shouldn't have opened your eyes before I said so. Murmured Ori, slowing shaking his head in disapproval.  
-What's this? What are you doing? Said Kili, mildly panicked.  
-A little something I borrowed from our burglar. Hush now. Responded the dwarf, putting a finger over his lips.  
He then scrawled his way over Kili and sat on his knees, his buttocks touching Kili's cock. Ori took a deep breath and slowly pushed his hips upward, taking Kili's member in hand and guiding it between his asscheeks. Slowly again, he sank on it, exhaling, hands resting a little behind him. Halfway through, he waited a few seconds, taking a look at Kili who had his eyes closed and head a little tilted behind. The instant passed and he sank again, slower, until there wasn't anything left out. He let out a small sigh before lowering his head to lightly kiss Kili's lips before moving. He put his hands on Kili's torso as he nearly pulled out before taking it all again, a little faster than before. It went on like this for a few times, slowly pulling out then quickly sinking back. The few sounds that could be heard in the room was the quick breathing of Ori, the low sound of the wooden bed structure cracking and sometimes the low growl catching in Kili's throat. Low whispers became fully voiced whines and swears when Kili started thrusting deeper into Ori, making him moan louder each time. At this point the dwarf was practically jumping over Kili, hands working his deep red cock in time with the pounding. It was with his head tilted back and his mouth forming a silent scream that he shook his way through his orgasm. Finally calming down, he freed Kili's member and rolled to his side, hissing as he cleaned semen off his cock on the sheet. Subconsciously, Kili gripped his own and quickly finished himself off while Ori lazily kissed him, all sloppy and sleepy. He groaned, still kissing the other dwarf, as he jerked his hips upwards and came. They lay there for a few minutes, both quickly falling asleep, sweaty, dirty and tired. Then Kili suddenly stood up, panicked. He remembered the promise he made to Fili and was quick to get dressed.  
-Why the sudden rush? Asked Ori, eyes still closed.  
-I promised my brother I'd sleep in his room. Murmured Kili, putting on a boot.  
-Alright then, good night. Whispered Ori, already to far gone to continue the conversation.  
As Kili stealthily opened the door of the room, he took a quick glance to Ori, who was already taking the whole bed to himself. He closed the door and walked to his and his brother's door. Kili wasn't sure if his brother was already asleep or not and decided it was for the best if he didn't wake him up. He slowly opened the door to the dark room, got in and closed behind him. He didn't care much about changing into something comfortable to sleep, it would probably wake his brother. Instead, he removed most of his clothing and slipped in bed. That's when he heard from the other side of the room:  
-Did you show little Ori the wonders of love? Seems like he enjoyed his time with you, brother. Said Fili, hiding his laugh.  
-BROTHER!  
From that moment on, he knew he was going to be the main topic of conversation tomorrow morning over breakfast.


End file.
